You Save Me
by jokergirl4ever
Summary: The Doctor listens to a song that brings up some memmories and creates a few new ones. Rose/Ten for the most part, with a little bit of Nine/ Rose please R and R


Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this story, You save me belongs to Kenney Chesney and the settings and characters in this story belong to BBC and Doctor Who. This is just for fun

You Save Me

The Doctor walked slowly through the TARDIS, Rose was sleeping peacefully in her room down the hall. He for the first night in a while couldn't sleep. The Doctor couldn't believe how his life had changed since he met Rose Tyler. After traveling on his own trying to forget what happened during the Time War, how everything he had ever loved went up in smoke in an instant as he tried to fight the coming fire, but nothing ever worked out the way he wanted it to back then.

He sighed sitting down on the chair by the console, fiddling with a few of the controls. His mind slowly wandering back to the time before he met Rose, he was filled with anger and pain. He jumped from planet to planet, trying to see if there was anything that would fill the hole that had been ripped in his heart.

He moved a few dials and music softly started playing out of speakers in the walls surrounding him. It was a soft country song from a singer he couldn't remember the name of.

_Ever now and then_

_I get a little lost _

_Strings all get tangled_

_Wires all get crossed_

The Doctor remembered the first time he and Rose had met; He was so gung hoe about everything, if he got hurt it didn't matter. He had picked earth at random and run into a nesting consciousness, oh boy had that been a picnic, Living plastic people running around. He had saved Rose from being attacked in a basement and she had been saving him ever since.

_Ever now and then_

_I'm right upon the edge _

_Dangling my toes out over the ledge_

_I just thank god you're here_

He seemed to be anchored to sanity and not just wanting to run off and jump into the first super nova, he saw anymore, not when he had Rose to hold onto.

His mind flashed forward to when they had been dealing with the Dalek in Van Staten's museum, he was ready to blow that Dalek away, but he didn't do it because she was standing in-between them. He'd never risk hurting Rose. Even if he was going to end the war once and for all.

_Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of gun_

_When I'm a firecracker coming undone_

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run_

_All wild eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me _

After Rose saw him regenerate into his current form, she had been afraid of him, it broke his hearts seeing the fear in her eyes. She seemed alright with it after awhile, but even now he still wasn't sure if she felt safe traveling with him, there were several times when he'd look at her and it was like she was seeing a different man than who was standing in front of her

_Baby you save me_

_It's hard loving a man that's a gypsy soul_

_I don't know how you do it_

_I'm not sure how you know_

_The prefect thing to say_

_To save me from myself_

_You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else_

When the Sycorax attacked, The Doctor had felt like he got the trust back with Rose that had been built up with his ninth regeneration. That had to show something, she was warming up to him.

Then they were at New New York. Rose was taken over by Cassandra because of some weird plan she had worked up. The Doctor knew it wasn't Rose; she would have cared about the people in the pods being used as guinea pigs. In the end he saved the people created a new form of humans, saved Rose, got the nurses in the hospital arrested, everything was good.

The music played softly in the background as his mind continued to float back to the past. Back at times to another lifetime when everything was black and white, rage and pain. Now it's gray, almost completely grey because of _HER._

_And I thank god you do_

_When I'm a bullet shot out of gun_

_When I'm a firecracker coming undone_

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run _

_All wild and crazy _

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby you save me_

He thought back, shutting his eyes, getting lost in the music. Remembering when they were stuck on the ship that was in orbit of the Black hole. Rose seemed calm at times, joking at others like when she said they could get a house together on the next planet they landed on. The Doctor cringed he couldn't imagine becoming domestic, he roamed all of time and space, then ending up being stuck in one spot forever, but being stuck with Rose wouldn't have been that bad.

_I know I don't tell you nearly enough_

_I couldn't live one day without your love_

_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves_

_Up on a high wire that's ready to break_

_When I've had just about all I can take_

_Baby you, baby you save me_

He didn't realize he had started softly singing along with the music until he opened his eyes to see Rose standing in the doorway. she looked beautiful. She walked over slowly taking his hand.

The Doctor stood up, wrapping an arm around her waist they started dancing as the song continued playing, and somehow it had started over. They probably had the TARDIS to thank for that.

"I knew you'd like this song "Rose said laying her head on The Doctors shoulder.

"it is very nice indeed "he replied smiling, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

They swayed to the music in silence enjoying each other's company. Knowing it would always be like this.

A/n hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review


End file.
